


You Know You Want This (DeanxReader Lemon Oneshot)

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemon, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: A DeanxReader lemon fic</p><p> Surprise ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want This (DeanxReader Lemon Oneshot)

“Dean.” You breathe.

You feel his breathy chuckle against your neck as he presses feather light kisses as he makes his way down, getting you all the more excited as he reaches lower and lower, closing in on your love box.

“Why are these still on?” Dean growls.

You look down just in time to see your panties disappearing, leaving you completely exposed to the man in front of you. Dean looks up to you, a smirk settling onto his face, however this smirk is much darker then you’ve ever seen it, which serves to excite you all the more.

Dean dips his head and goes back down, first sniffing around the insides of your legs like a dog, before slowly dragging his tongue up your slit, driving you crazy.

“Jesus, Dean…d-don’t tease.” You beg, head turning back and forth on the pillow.

“Easy, baby, let me take care of you.” He replies, voice huskier than ever.

You press your head down hard into the pillow and bite your lip, trying to keep from screaming as he goes back to slowly licking you.

You moan and roll your hips, trying to gain some friction from his mouth, but he moves faster and pulls away slightly, pinching your stomach as punishment.

“Sorry.” You gasp, half sitting up from the pain and the pleasure that course through you.

He grunts before pulling himself back up your body, keeping himself elevated just enough that he just barely touches your skin with his, keeping the contact to a bare minimum.

You silently curse yourself for agreeing to allow him full control.

“Jesus!” You scream as you feel his cock slam into you without warning.

“I think you’re screaming the wrong name.” Dean states as he slowly starts moving his hips.

You feel as though your insides are being pulled out of you as he pulls himself back, before slowly driving himself in again, allowing you to feel full in more ways than you thought you could.

Dean growls again and picks up the pace, not being one for doing things slowly. He quickly works up a fast rhythm, drives himself half into you, pulls out, bottoms out, pulls out, over and over, driving you to the brink.

The only intelligible sounds you make are his name, starting off slowly, like a chant, before they start running together, to sound like the oddest moan ever.

“Almost there.” Dean grunts, picking the pace up even more.

“M-me too.”

Dean smiles again before stopping completely, making you groan again. You look desperately up at him, silently begging him to continue. He shakes his head and slides out of you, a playful smile pulling at his lips. He lifts you up and holds you in the air as he switches positions, so he’s the one lying on his back and you’re the one on top.

You feel yourself get impaled and cry out as he not so gently drops you back down onto his cock.

“Move.” He orders.

You obey, splaying your hands out across his stomach for support as you lift yourself up before letting yourself drop, taking in all of him in one go. You do this again and smile as you feel the shudder that runs through his body, vibrating his cock inside of you, almost as if having it continue up into yours.

“So good, baby.” He encourages, running his hands all over your body.

You continue to do this, working back up into a rhythm that seems to be good for both of you. You feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, causing you to start impaling yourself desperately, losing the rhythm you worked up.

“A-almost there.” You inform him, eyes never leaving his.

He smirks at you as if in confirmation and starts raising his hips to meet your efforts half way, intensifying the pleasure by about a billion.

You feel his cock start to swell inside you and know that it won’t be long before he blows, but you feel yourself getting frustrating, you can’t seem to finish.

“Look at me.” Dean growls at you, and because of the intensity of his voice you do.

“Trust me.”

With those words he smirks again before blinking, his eyes going black as night and that’s just when you feel yourself explode. You feel him explode inside of you also, riding you through your high lazily.

He pulls out of you and rolls over, letting you drop down onto the bed beside him not so gracefully. You roll over off of your face and look at him in awe - it always fascinates you that his eyes can look so empty. Even now, when they’re closed, you feel excited just knowing that they’re there - waiting for you.

You sigh and flip onto your back, starring up at the ceiling, just about ready to take a nap when you feel someone watching you. You look back over and see Dean’s face, eerily void of emotion, his black eyes showing. You feel as though all the happy has been sucked out of you as you stare into endless sea of black, wondering for the first time if this thing laying beside you really is the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> First/only lemon I've written to date - I did not enjoy writing this, but it was for a very close friend so I couldn't really turn it down.
> 
> Also, there's gotta be a first time for everything, right? (No pun intended)
> 
> Did anyone guess that surprise ending? I bet probably not.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, let me know if you want to see more. (But I'm hoping you don't. :P)


End file.
